


Wish me luck

by carbonaraspaghetti



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How to be a man, M/M, Minor Law/Robin, Minor Vivi/Rebecca, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Zoro and Sanji being disastrously cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbonaraspaghetti/pseuds/carbonaraspaghetti
Summary: A party had never been funnier. Nami just wants to give it a happy ending.
Relationships: Nami/Roronoa Zoro, Nami/Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Wish me luck

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deseadme suertec](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/582184) by carbonaraspaghetti. 



One of her favorite songs reverberated on her ears, making her feel upset, because, in normal circumstances, Nami would have danced the night away. That day, however, she couldn’t. She struggled, but got to open the bathroom door; nevertheless, it was impossible for her to stand up. She looked up and, before she could even see who was in front of her, she turned around and puked again.

When she recomposed, she searched for her best friend, Vivi. She found her just in front of her, but, instead of worrying about Nami, she was curling her tongue with Rebecca’s, the girl she had been in love for months.

“Wow, you go, girl!”, the red-haired one shouted, having a hard time articulating words.

When she heard those words, her friend looked at her, petrified. Rebecca, not bothered at all, kept on kissing her neck. Vivi made a gesture to her, like asking her if she was fine. Right after, she swung her hand, indicating that she wanted her to leave as soon as possible.

Nami got up, pulling herself together, and approached her gently.

“You will pay for this”, she whispered to her friend’s ear, smiling.

Then, she managed to get out of the bathroom, while the girls locked themselves down in one of the booths. The club was completely packed. Nami accomplished to make her way through the youngsters who swayed franticly to the rhythm of songs she couldn’t identify, until she reached the seats reserved by his friends. She usually avoided going to expensive places, but they had gone out with Ace, Luffy’s brother, who always had good contacts and got them the best of the best, all for free. She sat down next to the only two people that remained there: Law and Robin. The rest of her friends danced in the center of the stage, standing out as always.

Just like she had with the majority of her friends, Nami had met Law and Robin at Art School, in college. They both were older than them: with twenty-eight years old, they were far away from the rest of the group, who were only in their early twenties. They had started dating years before, when they both were Biology students. Now, they had a part-time job and went to Art School in the morning. Although they were older, they had integrated in the group easily, and, sometimes, they even looked like two teenagers who had just discovered sex. It actually took them a few minutes to pause their wet kisses and realize that Nami was right next to them, her face sunk into her palms.

“Hey, are you okay?”, Robin asked, pulling Law off.

“Yeah, don’t worry, you guys do your thing. I just feel a little bit dizzy”, she answered.

Robin got closer and caressed her hair. Law, after complaining, sat next to her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

“Your girlfriend is going to be jealous, silly!”, Nami smiled.

“You think so?”, he joked.

Robin chuckled. She had a sip of her cocktail and crossed her legs, looking at Nami. They hadn’t known each other for that long, but she had become fond of that chaotic girl.

“What a shame… Vivi was supposed to look after you”, Law said.

“Vivi has more important things to do!”, Nami faced him, amused. “She was making out with Rebecca, the pink-haired girl who goes to our Photography class.

“I got a little worried when I saw you three going to the restroom”, Robin sighed. “You could have died in there while they were feeling themselves up…”.

“Don’t be scary, Robin, you’re frightening her!”, Law smiled.

Nami giggled. She was feeling better and even her sight improved. She managed to make out every single one of her friends in the dance floor. She didn’t like to rely on stereotypes, but it was true that they stood up, being Art students. Most of them had an extravagant style, their hair dyed with flamboyant colors. Plus, they were all pretty open; many of them were bisexual or, at least, had had some encounter with a same-sex partner. It was fun: every time they went on a party, they tried to guess which would be the next strange romance.

At class, Nami liked to think that she was capable of knowing her friends through their art. Vivi loved to paint landscapes that made her feel like home. Robin made shady works and Law loved dark, weird designs; they were made for each other. Luffy was keen on sculpturing, and he made some simple, schematic sculptures that caught everyone’s eyes; they were a breath of fresh air, just like him. Usopp was, undoubtedly, the most talented out of the whole class; he painted enormous artworks, fantastic, marvelous, that fascinated even the most skeptical people. Zoro liked combining formats, and he dominated collages, performances and even video-art, always giving a peculiar, shocking vision of the world. Sanji, on the other hand, only painted nude, young people, but with a realism that gave chills. And Nami’s art was… Well, it was just like her, disastrous, confusing and unfinished, but it was great nonetheless. At the end of the day, she was one of the best students at Art School.

Usopp’s girlfriend, Kaya, had gone to stay over his dorm that weekend; they danced together, pulling closer every second, near their friends but far enough for them to be uncomfortable with the situation. Sanji specially was known for feeling jealous of every guy who managed to get under some chick’s sheets. _He would be so cute_ , Nami thought, _if he wasn’t such a pervert…_ She wasn’t proud of having accepted more than one of his invitations, sick of him being so insistent. She had ended up at his bed a few times. He made her feel special, as if she was some kind of gift, but Nami was upset about his attitude, as he always tried to sleep with every woman he met.

In the stage, the boys kept dancing. Luffy was too drunk to know what he was doing, while Ace tried to hold him and take care of him. Sanji couldn’t stop looking around, searching some young lady to flirt with. Zoro moved slowly, a little bit arrhythmical, staring at his cocktail with a mysterious aura.

Nami sighed. Some fuzzy memories came to her mind. Everybody knew about her romance with Sanji, but nobody knew that she had also slept with Zoro. It happened weeks earlier, when the whole gang met at his apartment to, theoretically, record a short film. They finished earlier than they thought and they ended up getting high, in the middle of the hall, without much thought. When everyone left –some in worse state than others-, Nami decided to stay and help him pick everything up. Not knowing very well how it happened, she woke up on his bed the next morning. She didn’t remember quite good what had happened; but, when she managed to put the pieces together, she recognized that she had had a great time. However, she left before Zoro woke up, and they hadn’t talked ever since then. She still felt sorry.

“I pity Zoro…”, Law said, mischievous. “He’s always looking at you, you know… And when you finally have sex, you leave without a word! Geez…”

“What?”, Nami wondered. “How do you know that?”

“We’re good friends, he told me.”

Nami took a deep breath. Alcohol was still making her feel a little bit out of control. She knew very well that, when she drank, her sex appeal multiplied. She made up her mind: she would give that night the ending that it deserved.

“What’s wrong with Zoro? Is it that you like Sanji?”, Law tried to guess.

“Neither…”, she murmured. “Or maybe both of them…”

“That’s a great thing!”, Robin giggled ironically. “Ain’t it, Law?”

“Why?”, Nami asked.

“Haven’t you realized? I thought you had a good radar!”, Law mocked. “Those two are faggies. I know it because I am, too!”

Actually, Law was bi, and he loved to behave like that sometimes, when he was around close friends. Robin loved that goofy side of him.

“So… They don’t like girls?”, Nami wondered.

“Of course, they like women… But they like men as well”, he answered. “Plus, I believe that they have… Tried each other more than once, if you know what I mean…”

“No way!”, Nami said. “They’re fighting all day, how could that be possible?”

Law just shrugged his shoulders, still with a smile.

“Well… You know what? I’m going to try.”

“What are you saying?”, Robin asked her.

“Wish me luck.”

Nami stood up, determined. She had a sip of her friend’s drink, trying to erase her vomit scent; although, considering everyone’s drunkenness, she knew that they wouldn’t even care. Sought by the shocked look of her friends, she went to the dance floor, swaying her body, attracting everyone. Finally, she reached the boys and started dancing with them, beginning her plan.

First, she caught Zoro’s attention. She caressed his neck softly and curled her fingers through his hair. Once he was looking at her, she turned around and danced in front of Sanji, trying to rub their bodies. Then, still dancing, she leaned backwards and, with her slim arms around the blonde’s head, she whispered: “Why don’t we go out and you invite me to a cigarette?”

Sanji nodded heavily, amazed, and followed her to the exit. Nami grabbed Zoro’s arm and, with a soft gesture, indicated him to follow them.

“Aren’t you cold?”, Sanji asked, feeling like a gentleman. “I can lend you my jacket if you want.”

“The smoke will warm me up, don’t worry.”

Zoro still hadn’t pronounced a word. He just looked at them, his hands on his pockets, in a bad mood. Sanji grabbed a cigarette packet, but the other guy put his hand away.

“Drop that shit. I have some good weed”, Zoro smirked.

The three of them walked to a small alley, not talking too much. Nami kept trying to be provocative, even though she struggled to walk; she was still queasy. The guys sat down in the floor, and she took advantage of the situation: “I don’t want to get my dress dirty, can I sit on top of you?”, she asked.

“Don’t even think about it. You’re too heavy”, Zoro said on a serious tone.

Sanji pushed him away, reprimanding him for being too rude, while indicating Nami to sit on his laps. She giggled and did what he said. Meanwhile, the green-haired one grabbed a small, transparent bag and some rolling papers. He finished the joint quickly and asked Sanji for his lighter. When he gave it to him, their hands touched, and Zoro stayed still for a moment, smiling. The blonde one took his hand away fast, embarrassed.

Zoro lit up the joint and gave it to Nami. She took a puff, her lips almost touching Sanji’s, before exchanging it with him.

“I don’t get you, Nami”, Zoro spoke. “What do you want, exactly?”

“It’s not too hard to get, right?”, she smiled. “Sanji’s apartment is near.”

Zoro smiled and took a puff, approaching them.

“Your roommates aren’t home today, right?”, he asked. “We could be as noisy as we wanted to.”

He rubbed the girl’s thigh, getting even closer. Sanji just sighed and smoked again. Zoro hardened his grip and approached his fingers to her crotch. With his other hand, he caressed the other boy’s face, kissing his neck delicately. Sanji grunted, placing the joint between the girl’s lips, to grab her breasts later, slowly, enjoying the moment. Nami finished smoking and threw it, looking for Sanji’s lips in an almost desperate way.

Suddenly, Zoro grabbed Nami’s crotch. With two fingers, he pressed her clit, not moving them, making her whim and move her hips in search of some kind of friction. He started kissing her passionately, biting her lip, provocative, horny because of her slight moans. Sanji, who was right under her, groaned, noticing the girl’s butt rubbing against his own crotch.

“Let’s…”, the blonde tried to say. “Let’s go to my apartment…”

“N-no… I-I want to d-do it… Here, please…”, Nami whined.

Zoro stood up, making her moan in protest. Sanji whispered in her ear: “You deserve something better than a smelly alley.” He took her between his arms and stood up as well, gently. Zoro grabbed her by her wrist, guiding her, while Sanji lit up a cigarette.

“Do you know the way?”, she asked.

“Of course I do”, Zoro smirked. “It’s not our first time, after all.”

Sanji pushed him and mumbled something, a little bit angry, while his friend got his hand down until he held Nami’s buttocks strongly. She walked faster, impatient, being unable to avoid those lusty thoughts that dazed her.

Sanji opened the apartment block’s door and the three of them got into the elevator clumsily. Nami held both of them, giving them sweet kisses and opening their shirt, licking their abs indiscriminately, not knowing whose was each body. The blonde got out of the elevator while his friends waited for him on the inside, kissing. His hands trembled so much that it took a while for him to get the key in. Finally, he achieved it; he dragged Zoro out and pushed him through his house. Then, he took the girl’s hand gently and led her in.

Nami was the first one to go into the room. She murmured unintelligible words, laughing, and she laid down the bed, waiting for her lovers to come. When she opened her eyes, she saw them standing, looking at her, both of them with a naked torso, staying still.

“Aren’t you coming?”, she teased them, unloosing her dress.

Zoro was the first one to approach her. He bundled her up with the sheets and gave her a small peck in her forehead.

“What kind of people do you think we are?”, he mocked. “We don’t go around taking advantage of our drunk friend.”

“I’m sorry… This hurts me more than it does to you”, Sanji said.

Nami licked her lips, not knowing what to say, completely confused.

“I thought you were enjoying it”, she complained.

Both of them took a deep breath. Sanji laid next to her and caressed her hair with love, looking at her with his beautiful blue eyes. Zoro laid on the other side and hugged her.

“Don’t worry”, he calmed her down. “This will end up happening, but only if you want.”

Nami grunted and sunk her face into his friend’s chest, embarrassed. She tickled his three earrings and kissed his scar. _I guess this is what I deserve_ , she said to herself, _for playing with these two good boys’ feelings_.

Sanji asked her to rise. He pulled her dress out carefully and offered her a T-shirt that was way bigger than her size. She wore it, resigned, and laid down again. Her head still spun. While one filled her back with kisses, the other caressed her cheeks with warmth.

A little while later, Nami could hear Sanji’s soft snoring. Zoro chuckled and whispered to her: “C’mon, sleep it off. We’re here for you. Hope you don’t walk off tomorrow morning!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you liked this! This was initially a one-shot, but I might write something else, because I really love Sanji, Zoro and Nami together! Let me know if you liked it :)  
> If you enjoyed it, you can go check my other fanfic out, hehe...  
> This is a translation from my own fic in Spanish :)


End file.
